1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a group communication server for providing a group communication function to a terminal.
2. Related Background Art
An IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) represents a solution for actualizing a communication service performed by a conventional fixed phone, mobile communications and broadcasting and so on utilizing an IP (Internet Protocol). This is described in, for example, 3GPP TS 23.228, Technical Specification Group Services and System Aspects; IP Multimedia Subsystem. Using an IMS, audio telephones and TV telephones can be provided in an IP network.
Utilizing the IMS allows for intercommunication (so-called group communication) in a group configured from a plurality of terminals of, for example, audio telephones, TV telephones and telephone conferencing systems. A system in which intercommunication is performed in a group such as this and that allows for intercommunication between subgroups configured from several terminals only of the plurality of terminals from which the group is configured has been previously proposed. The content thereof is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H11-196029.